Jaden in Eragon
by The Forum Phantom
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Jaden stood, hidden by the leaves of the bush she was in, watching the young rider drinking from the river. The wind caught her black hair, sweeping it off her face. A dragon roared overhead as the rider turned around towards Jaden's hiding spot.

If she ran now she could get away quickly, she knew the forests of Du Weldenvarden well as she'd lived here long enough. She turned to run, only to come face-to-face with a magnificent blue dragon. The rider stepped forward and grabbed her arm. He was young, only in his first year of manhood. His grip was strong and it hurt.

"Why are you watching me?" his voice was harsh, yet at the same time, soft underneath. Jaden winced, "I was passing when I saw you. Human's don't usually venture into our forests!" The boy noticed a pendant around her neck; it bore the mark of the Elven Queen. He loosened his grip and she yanked her hand back, rubbing her red arm. "You have a strong grip", she said, placing a hand on her hip. He took her in. The dark, brown leather trousers, the lighter brown tunic and the boots. Her black hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail; the strands that hung down were being blown about in the wind. He finally met the elves bright blue eyes and nodded.

Jaden looked, warily at the hand he stuck out, "I am Eragon", and she took it, "Jaden". He smiled, inwardly nodding, "And that is Saphira". She turned to face the dragon and bowed, "Well met Saphira", the dragon nodded, "You are, I must say, a fabulous creature". Saphira nudged Jaden's hand, welcoming a new friend. A rustle came behind them. Jaden spun around, a hand on the hilt of her sword, which hung over her lower back. A figure appeared, "Jaden! Where have you been?" The Elven guard demanded. The younger elf shrugged, "Here and there, why?" "The Queen and your father wish your presence".

Jaden sighed; shaking her head, "If they still wish me to join the court then they have another thing co…" she trailed off, her eyes resting on a beautiful jade coloured stone lying on the forest floor. She picked it up and pocketed it swiftly. She reluctantly followed the guard, "Wait!" she ran back to the rider, and "I would be honoured if you would accompany me?" Eragon looked at Saphira, "Yes, we would be happy to".

The Elven city was magnificent in Eragon's eyes; Jaden was being led, like a prisoner, towards the castle. The huge, beautifully carved oak doors swung open as if by magic. They were led into the main hall where Jaden was thrown in front of a panel; she straightened with a determined look on her face.

"My daughter", a male elf spoke. His auburn hair hung over the collar of his forest green and silver robes, "Your running tires me, why don't you join us?" Jaden did not speak. It was, Eragon thought, as if this had happened before. "You're of noble blood, your place is here not fighting for the Varden". Murmurs swept through the hall, yet still, the young elf stayed silent. The elder elf was clearly loosing his patience, "Jaden!" he'd snapped at last, Jaden smiled. "You will do as you're told, you unthankful parasite!" Jaden laughed, "Thank you father, but you mistake me for an Urgal!" she felt her pocket shake, "I will return in a moment", and with that she ran out the door.

Her boots padded against the marble floor as she reached her chamber. She withdrew the stone and placed it on her bed. It began to shake and crack. A bright light caused her to cover her eyes and, when at last it had subsided, there, where the stone once lay, sat a baby dragon!


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow…" Jaden was in awe, she'd been chosen. She bowed to the dragon, stroking its head. A pain shot through her arm, it was great but she ignored it as best she could. Hello little one, came a voice in her head. Hello, what to call you…? The elf thought for a moment, "I know, I'll call you Zidane!", she said finally. A small smile crept onto Zidane's face. A knock at the door tore their eyes apart. Jaden pulled the curtains around her bed and spun around just as the door opened. The elf sighed in relief, it was only Eragon. Jaden absent-mindedly raised her hand, "Hey…" she stopped at the look on Eragon's face. She turned her hand and saw what he was looking at. The silver gedwey ignasia was on the palm of her hand. "You're a…rider?" Jaden looked down, "If my father ever found out…" Eragon nodded, "Send your dragon to Saphira, she will train her and make her strong", Jaden disappeared behind the curtain reappearing holding Zidane. "Meet Zidane…this is Eragon".

So Zidane went with Saphira and Jaden pulled on a pair of brown leather gloves to hide the mark. They entered the court and Jaden was, once again, thrown onto the stands by a guard. "Have you decided your fate?" Jaden thought for a moment, then looked at Eragon, "Yes father, I shall stay for a month, then travel to Ceris to seek out the warrior Milane". More mutters. "Very well my child", her father turned to Eragon, "As for you human…" Jaden cut in, "He will stay by my side helping me", Rosh looked at his daughter, "Why him? That's what you have guards for!" Jaden realised she'd have to face the Queen. "Your highness, this boy is Eragon, he is", she sighed, "the only rider left!"

A month passed and both Jaden and Zidane grew. The Elven rider would ride her dragon and she trained harder with her sword. The girl was unbeatable. Zidane was larger, more powerful in both her strength and attacks. The relationship between dragon and rider also grew, Zidane becoming more protective of Jaden.

The time to leave came and Jaden faced Rosh. He was a couple of heads taller than her. "Must you leave?" he questioned. His youngest daughter nodded, "Yes father, yet I have something to tell you". She removed her glove, "I'm a dragon rider father!" Rosh almost exploded in anger, "Girl's cannot be riders! You're lying to me girl!" Jaden sighed, Bit of help Zidane? She thought, Yes little one, came the reply. There was a bellow and the green dragon landed next to her, swishing her tail over Rosh's head, causing him to duck. Eragon landed Saphira nearby, "Father meet Zidane". Rosh blinked, unbelieving, "In all my time, I have never seen a female Elven rider!" He turned to Eragon, "Take care of her ok?"

It felt good to once again be in the sky yet Jaden sensed sadness from Eragon. She flew beside him, "You miss your travelling partner don't you?" He looked at her, "How did you…?" a smile came to her lips, "I'm an elf, I can tell these things". Eragon told her all about Brom and Murtagh. Jaden nodded, "Yes, but why were you in Du Weldenvarden though?" Eragon sighed, "I was looking for Arya". Jaden straightened, narrowing her eyes, "Really…?" there was malice in her voice, anger. Eragon noticed this, "What?" Jaden shook her head, "Nothing, just don't mention that name in front of me again!" You haven't forgiven her, have you? Zidane asked, Jaden absent-mindedly ran a finger over the scar on her throat where it had been slit, How can I Zidane? She tried to kill me! Eragon looked, "Why?" he searched her, "Why do you hate her?" Jaden growled, "See this scar? She gave me it! She tried to kill me! My own sister!" And with that, she flew Zidane ahead of the shocked, yet amazed rider.

Night fell and Eragon grew tired, Jaden could see this in his heavy eyes. She landed Zidane, muttered a spell, creating a fire as Eragon leapt off Saphira, landing heavily on his feet. He would have toppled over had Jaden not grabbed his collar to stop him impaling himself on the spikes on Zidane's tail. Saphira curled up and Jaden laid the human against her belly before turning to Zidane and lying against her, using her wing as a blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl awoke shortly before sunrise, a sinking feeling in her gut. She could smell the blood nearby. Zidane! A groggy voice replied to Jaden's mental yell, What? The Elf attached her sword to her belt; I'll be back soon. Zidane could only watch as Jaden disappeared into the trees.

She followed the trail and came upon a group of Urgal warriors. Jaden, hidden in the early morning shadows, placed her hand on her sword, ready for battle. An Urgal sniffed the air and grunted, "Elf…" was all he said as Jaden darted forward, swinging her sword. It took a minute for the Urgal's decapitated head to fall to the ground. The fight had begun. The other Urgal's roared in anger and attacked.

Eragon woke to the distressed voices of the dragons. Where is the elf? Asked Saphira, Zidane whined, In the forest, I hear a fight, Eragon! Eragon leapt to his feet grabbing Zar'roc, "Yeah, yeah I'm going!" He ran into the trees, following the Urgal's dying screams. He saw Jaden, surrounded by bodies, duelling with the Urgal's Squadron Leader.

Jaden lunged at the creature. She despised these foul smelling beings, but maybe that's because she was of noble blood. He sidestepped her attack and kicked her in the back. The Urgal turned and drove his sword into her shoulder, "Ahh…" she moaned, looking at the Elven blood running down her arm. Eragon went to step in but was beaten by a cloaked figure that ran the Urgal through. Jaden staggered to her feet, sheathing her sword. "Ow…" she looked at the figure, "You…" she noticed Eragon and walked over, one hand pulling the blade out her limb. Eragon was staring at the other person who lowered his hood. The boy must have been in his year of ten and nine; his blonde brown hair covered his bright eyes. Jaden was brought out of her stupor by Eragon's happy voice, "Murtagh!" He hugged the stranger who, just as enthusiastically, returned the greeting and hug before turning to Jaden, "Who's your companion?" The elf bowed, "Jaden, daughter of Rosh of the Du Weldenvarden Wood elves!" Eragon laughed, "And a Dragon rider!" Murtagh laughed also, "Where are they?" Eragon and Jaden smirked and led him to the dragons.

Zidane looked up at her rider coming back before pinning her down. You stupid girl, you could have been killed! Never run off like that again! She snarled. Jaden winced as the dragon put more pressure on her shoulder; You're on my shoulder Zidane! She moaned, sliding out from under the dragon, ripping off her sleeve and using it to dress her wounds. I'm sorry, was all she say to Zidane, who looked the other way. She looked at Murtagh, "How'd you find us?" He smiled at her. Eragon could tell with amusement and sadness, that Murtagh liked Jaden…a lot. Murtagh shrugged, "I came from Ceris with a message for the child of Rosh", and Jaden looked at the boy, "You mean me then?" A nod was her reply, "Lady Morvana requests an audience with you upon your arrival in Ceris!" A confused look appeared on the elves face, "Who in the name of the Varden is she?" "An old Elven dragon rider, her dragon is the Golden dragon Orlith!" Zidane and Saphira looked up, they knew something she did not and she hated it. As both dragons looked at Jaden, she snapped. "What? Do you know something that you do not want me to know?" she demanded, straightening, the dragon's shook their heads and looked away. Jaden crossed her arms angrily and glared into a puddle.

Again she found herself thinking of Murtagh, similar to the thoughts she'd had of Eragon. She sighed, for almost a century, she'd kept these emotions at bay but now, due to the arrival of these two humans she was experiencing things she never knew existed. It was tearing her apart. She faintly heard something tearing through the air, only acknowledging it completely when an arrow pierced her arm.

It was well shot; she had to admit that, catching her just between the nerve and the muscle. She spun around, alert. Eragon and Murtagh obviously hadn't seen it as they were still talking to each other. She fell to her knees; she was loosing blood, fast. Murtagh ran into the trees, presumably after the attacker as Eragon ripped a rag, tying it around the wound. "Thanks", was all she said before leaping up. Her Elven ears picked up the battle. There were three or four fighting including Murtagh. Another dozen or so were attacking Zidane and Saphira, she thought. She place a hand on the hilt of her sword and ran, darting between trees before leaping up, wrapping her fingers around the branch and somersaulting onto it. Leaping from tree to tree, with Eragon running underneath her, she could see the whole battle from here. Murtagh was finishing off his group of Urgal's so she stopped in the tree above Saphira. There were two Urgal's on her back that she couldn't reach so Jaden leapt down, landing on Saphira's neck, drawing her sword. Saphira at first believed it to be more Urgal's but upon seeing the elf, she calmed. Jaden saw their leader, or whom she assumed was her leader barking orders. She vaulted off the blue dragons back, landing like a cat. She walked over, dodging fighters. The leader was a Shade, he looked no older than nineteen, and the same age as Murtagh. He saw her coming; "Well never did I believe that the Elves would grace the Empire once more with a rider, but two? I am shocked!"

Her eyes narrowed as she lunged, the Shade brought his blade up to meet hers and the impact threw her backwards. The battle went on like this but after what seemed an age, Jaden lunged forward, sliding her blade into his heart. She glared at him, her face in his smiling evilly, "Victims…aren't we all?" Her enemy let out a scream of anger and died. Jaden hobbled over to her friends. Murtagh's face was cut and a slash ran across Eragon's side. A saddened roar came from behind, "Zidane!" "Saphira!" came the rider's voices as they ran to their wounded Dragons. A spear protruded from Zidane's side, Stay still, this will not hurt! The rider said before grasping the wooden pole and yanking. It slid out so fast Zidane toppled backwards and landed on her behind, Liar, came an amused voice. She used some Elven magic to heal the dragons before turning to the humans, "Never before have Urgal's entered our forests", she said sadly, "Come, we are but a day away from Ceris!" She created a fire in the clearing nearby. Eragon lay against Saphira and slept. Zidane curled around Jaden as Murtagh lay in the grass. "You know, my dragon is big enough for two!" Murtagh smiled and lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

In the darkness, huddled against Saphira, Eragon wept. He had lost his love, to his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came and, as usual, Jaden woke first. She unlatched Murtagh's arms from around her waist and crawled over to Eragon. Pulling back Saphira's wings, she saw his tear-stained cheeks. The poor human has been through so much, she thought, I wish I could kiss away his tears. A sort of laugh came beside her and she turned to meet a pair of large sapphire eyes. Why don't you then? My little one likes you, came Saphira's voice as she blocked whatever view Murtagh might receive with her wing. Jaden knelt beside Eragon and lowered her head. Her hand rested against his cheek as she met his lips. They were so soft under hers and he tasted of vanilla. After a while she pulled away, only to find herself staring into Eragon's dark eyes.

Jaden shot back; "I'm sor…" she was cut off by his lips on hers once more. He rested one hand on the back of her head pulling her down, closer to him, whilst the other rested on her hip. A voice caught them off guard, "Jaden? Eragon?" They broke apart and Jaden made it out to look as if she was treating his cuts as Murtagh looked around the wing, "There you are!" This was to Jaden, "What are you doing?" She then made up some story about treating the rider's wounds before they became infected and what surprised Jaden was that Murtagh believed her. If only he knew what I saw through your eyes, Jaden looked at her dragon, Don't you dare! She snapped. Zidane smiled, I swear I won't tell. Jaden stood up, nodded at the boys before walking to her dragon.

By that afternoon, they were in the outskirts of Ceris. The elf turned to the dragons, "The dragon hold is up there, Murtagh, the training grounds are over there", she looked at Eragon, "and you are with me!" Murtagh disappeared in the opposite direction as the dragons took flight. Eragon followed Jaden, enjoying the view. They were almost at the keep when a questioning voice came, "Jaden?" the young elf spun around. The voice belonged to a female elf, wearing riding clothes similar to Jaden's. Her black hair fell to her shoulders and she had the same bright eyes as Jaden, "Do I know you?" Jaden looked at Eragon who placed his hand in hers. "I am Rider Morvana, I see Murtagh found you!" Murtagh appeared behind her, smiling at first but letting it fall when he saw their hands so therefore replacing it with a glare. Jaden nodded at the older elf, removing her hand from Eragon's and staring into Murtagh's cold eyes as if begging him not to hate her. "Yes he did and for that I am grateful", he looked away, "But who are you?" At first the elf looked sad but shrugged it off, "You're not to remember me, you were too young when I left. I never meant to hurt you, Rosh or Arya".

Murtagh noticed a sudden change in Jaden's stance. She became rigid, her eyes filling with tears and anger. This, he believed, was due to either the mentioning of her sister, or realisation had hit her. She stepped back, ready to run. "You…you're my…" she couldn't say it; nay she refused to say it. If she was indeed who Jaden thought she was then that was impossible, she was dead. Morvana looked sadly at Jaden, "Yes Jaden, I am your mother!" She didn't even have to finish because as soon ad Jaden had heard the word yes, she had bolted up the street with Murtagh close behind.

Jaden ducked into a barn, sank to the ground and brought her knees up. Why after almost a century did that…cow have to come back, she thought angrily, tears threatening to fall. "Jaden?" Oh great, she snapped, it's Murtagh! She looked up, "I'm in here". The boy sat beside her and took her hand, "Why didn't you tell me Mor…she was my mother?" she asked quietly. Murtagh sighed sadly, "I didn't know, I swear!" Jaden knew he was lying, but wasn't in the mood to argue.

Murtagh looked at her. Though she looked vulnerable on the outside, he knew she wouldn't break so easily. He touched her cheek, "Why cry over her? You'll ruin you're pretty face", she blushed, thinking back to her kiss with Eragon. She didn't want to hurt him but she was feeling vulnerable and just wanted to be held. Murtagh's lips were about to touch hers when an angry and hurt voice piped up, "You bitch Jaden!"


	5. Chapter 5

Green eyes met brown ones as she looked up, "Eragon!" The boy turned and ran up the street, "Eragon!" No matter how much Jaden yelled after him, he never stopped. Hanging her head, she cried. Perfect, she thought, I just threw away the best thing that ever happened to me! She leapt to her feet, almost knocking over Murtagh and ran after him. Because she was an elf, she had no trouble catching up but almost crashed into his back.

She felt Eragon clasp her hand; she wondered what had brought around this change of heart. She knew at once as the voice came, that annoying high-pitched voice she thought she'd gotten rid of. "Eragon!" a pause, oh great, she thought running a hand through her raven hair. "I don't approve of the company you keep!" There was malice in the voice and this caused Jaden to loose her cool, "I could say the same for you!" For the first time in a decade, Jaden had come face-to-face with her older sister.

There was a tense silence between the Elven girls. Eragon had a bad feeling that blood would be spilt if weapons were drawn. Murtagh appeared behind them, yes he thought, blood would be spilt. He glared back at Murtagh before looking at Arya, "Leave her alone!" The older elf laughed, "You think I want anything to do with that waste of space? No thank you, she can run off to daddy like she always did!" Jaden snarled, it sounded vicious and animal-like and frankly it scared Eragon.


End file.
